


Sugar

by greenteaduck



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy/smutty holiday tale where Kirk and McCoy bake cookies~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

The kitchen was an absolute mess when McCoy walked in.

There was a collection of bowls of various sizes littering the counter, accompanied by cutting boards, a mixer, a selection of spoons and multiple whisks. It didn’t take an idiot to realize that there was baking afoot. “Jim,” McCoy stood stunned in the doorway. “What the hell is all this?” His eyes moved to the ingredients—flour, eggs, milk, sugar and so on and so forth.  

Kirk’s head popped up from beneath the counter, only his hair and bright blue eyes could be seen. “Bones! What are you doing in here?” he looked genuinely surprised at the presence of his partner.

“Are you... baking?”

“What are you doing in here?” Kirk repeated, standing up fully now.

McCoy looked up through his dark hair and crooked an eyebrow. “I was going to make myself a sandwich—you know I can’t stand that replicated crap.” His hand reached out and touched the flour, the soft powder sliding in between his fingers and back into the bag. “Are all of these ingredients real?”

Kirk nodded a little reluctantly. “Yeah.... I was...” he paused and looked down at the counter top. “I was making cookies for the whole crew as a holiday present.”

“These must have cost a fortune, Jim,” McCoy couldn’t even remember the last time he tasted actual sugar and not some artificial sweetener. It turned out to be incredibly difficult to find real food when one was in the middle of a galaxy, billions of miles away from the comforts of home. “Where did you get all of this?”

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck and then proceeded to run a hand through his hair, making it stick up a little. “My Mom actually gave these to me last time we visited. She can’t bake worth shit and she knows I can’t either but she figured I should learn...” He sort of trailed off at the end but McCoy was too busy licking sugar off his thumb to notice.

“Do you need some help then?” McCoy sucked the remaining sugar off his index finger and looked up at his Captain. Kirk was much more focused on how McCoy was using his mouth to suck than how it was being used to actually communicate.

Kirk smiled flirtatiously and McCoy returned it with his own pointed look. Kirk proceeded to clear his throat and he gave a cocky grin as his boyfriend joined him on the other side of the counter.

“I think I can handle making cookies, Bones,” he grabbed an egg with added flourish and cracked it on the side of a big metal bowl. The yolk fell in—along with half the shell. “Wait, shit... How can that even...?” Kirk mumbled looking at his hand which was covered in the egg’s contents.

McCoy sighed, “C’mere.” He took Kirk by the arm and led him to the sink where he proceeded to wash his dirtied hand. “You’ve got to be gentler when you crack an egg. Remember it’s called  _cracking_ an egg for a reason. It’s not called  _smashing_  an egg into a million pieces.”

Kirk took his hand back and shook it off childishly. “Yeah, yeah... What makes you such a baking expert anyways?”

“I wouldn’t call myself an ‘expert’ but Joanna and I did used to bake around the holidays...” McCoy’s eyes had that certain look to them. That one he always got when he talked about his daughter, like he somehow looked incredibly happy and incredibly sad at the same time. “Hey, Jim... would you mind if I made some to send to her?”

Kirk exchanged his annoyed look for a light smile and put a hand on his CMO’s back, rubbing it slightly before giving it a friendly pat. “Yeah, sure, Bones,” he said, turning around to face the spread of cooking supplies.

McCoy couldn’t hold himself back and gave Kirk a peck on the cheek before grabbing the apron and tying it around his waist.

A chuckle came from Kirk and he looked McCoy up and down, “Really?”

McCoy peeked at the apron himself. It was a special Christmas one, green with holly and mistletoe patterns on it and even a frilly white trim to top it all off. In other words, it was incredibly tacky. “...Shut up, Jim.”

Kirk released a whoop of laughter and tugged at the apron suggestively. “I like it.”

“Shut up, Jim,” McCoy growled again and began cracking eggs into the bowl. He looked at Kirk and raised an eyebrow. “See? Easy?”

“Shut up, Bones,” Kirk said and threw a bit of flour at McCoy.

McCoy growled at him a bit more playfully this time. Kirk laughed but moved to lick the flour off McCoy’s face. “Oh ew, that did not taste good....,” Kirk clucked his tongue and crinkled his nose in disgust.

“That’s because that was flour, you dumbass,” McCoy couldn’t help but smile at the way Kirk continued to try and get the taste out. He moved closer and kissed Kirk’s mouth, using his tongue to get rid of the flour. “Done complaining now, kid?”

Kirk swiped his tongue around once more and then just shrugged. “Yeah, but now I taste like booze...” he teased.

McCoy rolled his eyes and then continued making the dough.

“So do you want to just split this in half?” Kirk asked, leaning against the counter to look into the bowl just like a curious kid might.

McCoy frowned, “I only need to make a few cookies, whereas you need to make some for the whole crew.”

“I’ll work it out,” Kirk shrugged.

McCoy thought about it a moment and then said, “If you’re sure then.”

Kirk nodded, with a tiny quirk of his lips, and they continued to make the cookies together, which mainly consisted of McCoy working while Kirk tried to butt in once or twice only to have his hand batted away. McCoy settled on making a batch of heart shaped cookies with some shaped as bells and reindeer thrown in for Joanna. Kirk couldn’t help but give a warm, loving smile at the care McCoy was putting into them. And, of course, every once in a while Kirk would get distracted by McCoy’s proximity and begin kissing at his neck or trying to tug the apron off.

Eventually the cookies made their way into the oven.

***

“Jim!” McCoy shouted when he saw Kirk’s cookie. Instead of making a dozen or so he had created a giant cookie that was burnt around the edges and the middle looked like it hadn’t quite baked all the way through. “What...?”  McCoy was so baffled at the stupidity of his Captain that he just sat there blinking at this monster cookie. “How could you ruin cookies...  _this_  badly?”

Kirk looked a little defensive, “It’s not that bad.”

“Are you serious?” McCoy pointed at the devil cookie. “Have you ever  _seen_  a cookie? Do you know what one looks like? Because this is not a cookie—this is a-a-” he pointed at it but then put his hands in the air, giving up.

“Hey!” Kirk said. “I’ve never made cookies before, how was I supposed to know that this  _thing_ would be created?”

McCoy shook his head. “Do you know how many credits you just wasted?”

“Bones,” Kirk looked a little hurt now. “I really didn’t know this would happen.”

“Why did you make  _one_  anyways? Wasn’t this for the entire crew? Were you trying to make a cake?” McCoy gave a tiny laugh as he tried to imagine Kirk’s reasoning.

“It was for you..,” the sentence was just a little louder than a breath.

McCoy’s eyebrows rose and he glanced at the cookie and then back at Kirk.

Kirk looked up through his eyelashes. He looked embarrassed.

“I thought you said you were making cookies for the entire crew...,” McCoy said, eyes now locked on the cookie and noticing that it actually appeared sort of heart shaped, or maybe it had become deformed in the oven—it was hard to tell.

“I got them something else... This was for you...”

McCoy turned his eyes back to Kirk again. He had never seen his Captain look so upset and, without much thought, McCoy picked up the cookie and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed it furiously, biting through the crunchy burnt part to the overly mushy middle, all the while trying to keep the disgust off his face. When it was gone he couldn’t stop himself from curling his nose at the mix of flavours in his mouth. “.....Thank you for the present,” he grunted.

Kirk looked a little surprised and then shook his head, “I love you, Bones.”

McCoy looked as if he was about to throw up but managed to push the urge down. “Love you too....”

Grinning from ear to ear, Kirk kissed McCoy and circled his arms around him. “I wish I could have gotten you something better now, though....”

McCoy pressed his face into Kirk’s cheek. “No, you let me make cookies for my daughter.” He kissed Kirk’s cheek and then trailed a few more down his neck. “I owe you one...”

There was an unmistakable gruffness to his voice that made Kirk perk with excitement. “I ought to burn your food more often,” Kirk said thoughtfully when McCoy pressed their hips together. Kirk nestled his nose in McCoy’s hair and tugged at his ear with his teeth.

“Don’t you dare, you idiot,” McCoy warned with an added nip to Kirk’s jaw. “I mean it... I know you’ll do it...”

Kirk chuckled and shrugged, “Ah well, I’ll just have to find other means...” He ran his hands up McCoy’s shirt, placing them on his CMO’s belly as he hummed happily at McCoy beginning to work at the zipper of Kirk’s pants.

McCoy’s skilled hands stroked Kirk’s cock and Kirk’s hum turned louder until it was a low groan.

“Fuck, you aren’t wasting time,” Kirk leaned against the counter in order to stay standing, his ass bumping against it clumsily.

McCoy was making that low throaty noise which always made Kirk shiver with need and he pushed his hips in a greedy fashion.

While continuing to bite and lick at Kirk’s neck, McCoy pulled the golden Captain’s shirt up so that it bunched up under Kirk’s armpits. He moved his mouth to Kirk’s nipple and teased it with his teeth while Kirk began to pant, his chest heaving with each breath. He ran his free hand up and down Kirk’s side and then pinched at the other nipple causing Kirk to give a yelp in response. With a few more pulls at Kirk’s cock and twists of his wrist, McCoy kissed a trail down his partner’s belly until he was right in front of his dick.

He wrapped his lips around Kirk’s cock and his tongue slid underneath the shaft in a natural way which he’d learned over the past few years. There was a sweet flavour on Kirk’s cock from the sugar that must have come from McCoy’s hands and he pulled his mouth away to lick at it. A stuttering breath came from Kirk and they both shuddered. McCoy moved his mouth to lick around the head until there was no longer any sugar and he began to suck. Kirk’s hand moved to grip McCoy’s hair and he moved his hips, hoping to gain more friction. McCoy held him down with all his strength and proceeded to move one of his hands to Kirk’s ass where he rubbed a finger against the hole.

A soft whine came from Kirk and his legs moved open instinctively. McCoy knew very well that his boyfriend used to be a pretty big slut and, if he was going to be brutally honest, he was not a fan of that part of Kirk’s past but he also had to admit that sometimes it came in handy. He continued to move his finger and Kirk continued to make obscene noises as well as swirl his hips like an expert whore. McCoy kissed along Kirk’s length, groans fell from Kirk’s lips with every swipe of his tongue. Kirk was loud normally but the sound was echoing around the kitchen and it made McCoy only want to touch him more in order to drag the noises out of him.

McCoy stroked Kirk’s inner thigh as he kissed his balls. He moved his hand to replace where his mouth had been and put himself back in position to suck at Kirk’s flushed dick.

“Bones...” Kirk panted and it was obvious he was getting close. Kirk always repeated McCoy’s pet name for him when he was climaxing. It was in such a soft, desperate voice though that McCoy had always assumed Kirk was saying, “Oh...” over and over again and it had been only recently that he’d realized what Kirk was actually saying and it drove him crazy with lust. “Bones... Bones...” Kirk’s head was tilted back, mouth open and knuckles white from gripping the counter top. The hand in McCoy’s hair clutched tightly.

McCoy’s mouth was being thoroughly fucked now and he was trying his best to control his gag reflex. He moaned around Kirk’s cock and the vibration caused Kirk to come as if on command. A loud mewling noise came from Kirk and he continued to thrust desperately. McCoy closed his eyes, concentrating on swallowing all that he could but he eventually had to move his mouth away, gasping for air and nearly choking.

McCoy looked worn out, cum dripping down his neck from his mouth. He looked at Kirk, his breathing ragged.

Kirk’s eyes were completely fucked out, the pupils swallowing the piercing blue, and he practically fell to his knees in front of McCoy. He kissed McCoy’s sore jaw and licked his own cum from McCoy’s chin down to his collar bone. “That wasn’t my Christmas present, was it?” Kirk smirked but there was a kindness to the look. “Bones, you are such a cheapskate.”

McCoy rolled his eyes, still tired, and Kirk smiled as he moved to kiss McCoy’s cheek. “I’m just playing with you,” Kirk whispered. “Besides something tells me I have to pay back the favour.”

He reached down and put a hand under the apron to McCoy’s obvious tent in his pants and the man tried to growl only for it to come out as a keening noise. “Sh-shut up, Jim....”

 


End file.
